Screw Simplicity, This is the Real World!
by bratzluvr97
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since middle school and Edward said that school sucked. Bella was determined to help him enjoy school, and succeeded. They live life together until one night secrets are revealed. AH, AU ****ABANDONED****
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I can't believe you think I pity you!"I screamed in frustration. I had been trying to _help_ him this whole time! It wasn't out of pity, but really I just felt a strange urge to help him the first minute I saw him, even if I didn't know how.

"I should've known that the second you started talking to me, something was up! No one talks to the 'weirdo' for no reason! What are you?! Are you a gold digger? Looking for money? Trying to use me? Well, guess what! I'm not rich! You can stop pretending to like with me!" He yelled.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared past my dull brown ones, hopeful that I'll jump and say 'Gotcha!' so that we can pretend this never happened. Sadly, they just grew even more hurt as the silence passed, showing that this was real, and that this wasn't just a game.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes, but I blinked them back, choosing to feel anger rather than sorrow and yell right back.

"How many times have I ever called you weird?! How about strange?! And why the hell would you think that I was a gold digger?! You know me better than that! You know that I just wanted to be your friend and I still do! I don't pity you and I never will," I said the last sentence softly as my tears betrayed me and flowed down my cheeks.

" I can't believe anything you say anymore. I don't know which is true and which is false. All I know is that you've lied to me, and that I can never trust you. How do I know you're even Bella Swan? How do I know if you were telling the truth when you said that we could be friends? Did you mean it? That you really wanted to be my friend? Or were you just trying to make a fool of me? " He asked.

"Edward, I know you think I lied. I did lie, but for a reason! I knew you didn't have friends. And the day you told me that you just wanted to drop out of high school when you could and not even bother to get a degree or go to college, I knew that the only reason was that you didn't have anyone to hang out with, or partner up with, or even talk to! I wanted to help you! I wanted to show you just how fun school can be if you have friends! I wanted to be that friend! The one that you automatically think of as the teacher said to partner up, or who you'd sit next to at lunch, or who would talk to you every time we went to our lockers. I didn't pity you. I just didn't want to accidentally run into someone who threw their life away right in front of my eyes when I could've helped, but I didn't. So really, it was just me being selfish," I finished with a sob as I saw him trying to process all of this.

"Even if all that is true, I still can't trust you. You have to understand that after knowing you for ten years and then having to find out that you lied this whole time hurts. Bad. I not only feel hurt, but I feel betrayed. Used. Pitied." He said. By now, he had a few tears coming down his beautiful face as well.

"Will you ever forgive me? I don't care whether it takes one day, one week, or maybe even one decade. Will you ever forgive me? I don't want to lose a friendship after this long. We've been through middle school, high school, and college together. Why not try for our whole lives?" I pleaded. I stopped sobbing, but the tears kept flowing freely.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know. Please leave. I need to think. To process. Please. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk," He said. His brows were furrowed, and he had tear stains on his cheeks. Never has someone looked as beautiful as he has while crying.

I nodded solemnly. I headed for the door, but when I turned around, I couldn't help but give him a tight hug. I was afraid of losing my best friend. He seemed to feel the same way, because we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for about a minute before we both let go. I walked out the door and headed for my car.

Once I was home, I headed straight for bed, not even bothering to change. I collapsed on my bed and really started sobbing. Never have I been through so much in one day.

All I wanted, no _needed,_ right now was my Edward.

* * *

**What'd ya think???**

**Review and I'll write faster!!**

**-Hang**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse***


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Finally

I was moving out of my Charlie's house. Sigh. So many memories had happened here, and I was beginning to feel tears prickle the back of my eyes. I blinked them back and reminded myself that new memories were bound to happen in my new apartment. I had just graduated about a month ago, and now I'm getting ready for college at Washington State. My best friend Alice and I decided that we wanted to stay close to home.

Alice Brandon is my best friend, and practically my sister. We met when I had just moved here in 6th grade after my parents divorced. My dad and I came to Forks, WA to live where he had grown up. My mom chose to stay in of Phoenix, Arizona. Everyone in Forks knew each other. I was the new kid. On my first day, Alice was the brave one and befriended me. Little did either of us know that we would become best friends for life.

Alice was 4 ft 10 with black spiky hair that just didn't seem to grow out. It fit her personality perfectly, considering she was the most energetic person I've ever met. She absolutely adores to shop and drags me along with her whenever she decides that a shopping spree is necessary. Personally, I hate shopping. I only go because one: Alice doesn't really give me a choice and two: I'm still single. I've been single since the day I walked in on James, my ex-boyfriend, making out with the school slut. I never really loved him, but I did give my virginity to him on prom night. It was painful, to say the least. I shuddered at the memory.

Alice was prying and nosy, but that's why I loved her. She was in love with Jasper Hale. Jasper was a normal tall, blonde, and blue eyed- guy. Except that he was born in Texas. He didn't really have the tan skin, and his hair was really shaggy. He devoted his life to learning about the Civil War, and now he was going to UCLA to get his degree in teaching social studies. He was calm and collected, unlike Alice who was bouncing off the walls, but that's what made them so great for each other.

Jasper calmed Alice down and brought her happiness. They had been dating ever since they met in high school. It was kind of cliché, really. Jasper was carrying around about 10 books on the Civil War, and accidentally bumped into Alice. They locked eyes and immediately fell in love. Even though they were going to separate colleges, neither seemed to worry about the distance between each other.

When we met Jasper, we met Rosalie, his twin. She was like a super-model. The one who crushed all of the other girls' confidence just by walking into the room. She was a blonde haired, blue eyed- girl. Usually people think she's an airhead because she is stunning. Boy were they wrong. She was probably the smartest person I've ever known, apart from me, the top of the list student. She was protective of her family, and was a little skeptical of Alice at first, but she quickly gave in once she saw how Alice shopped. They have been inseparable since.

And then there was Edward. I met him in seventh grade. He was my science lab partner. Before we met, Edward was a very distant person. He always came in class first, and was always first to leave. He sat alone at lunch, and he only talked when he was called on. He didn't seem like he had many friends. Strangely, I wanted to be his friend badly.

I was planning to talk to him soon, but I wanted to observe him a little bit longer. Yes, I know it sounds stalkerish, but actions speak louder than words. He had unruly copper hair, and it always looked like he just rolled out of bed. He had dazzling green eyes that were as deep as the ocean, and green as emeralds. They lit up when he smiled, or when he was blissful. He was as smart as me, and a hell of a lot taller. He was built, but not like a wrestler, and lanky, but not as much as Jasper. His skin was white, which is saying something coming from my practically albino self. After a week of stalking him at school, I finally decided to talk to him.

* * *

_I sat down and looked at him. I looked at my hand and compared the skin tones. He isn't _that_ pale. I should probably talk to him. I wonder what he's looking at. I turned my head to where he was looking. All I see is that poster of how a cell can be compared to a piano. Wait-Piano? I looked at him, surprised to find that he was looking right at me, curiosity burning in those pools of jade._

"_Were you looking at the piano on that poster?" I asked._

_He nodded. Well, well, well, Edward Cullen has an interest in pianos. I wonder what else I can get out of him._

"_Do you play? Piano, I mean?" I asked. I hope he would at least say something._

_He nodded again. Damn. I'm gonna have to be Bold-Bella._

"_Can you say something so that I know you can speak, too?" I teased, He smiled, and I had never felt so victorious. His smile was lopsided. He was beginning to seem even more interesting as his pearly white teeth gleamed in the light._

"_Yes, I do play piano, and what makes you think I can't speak?" He remarked. He was teasing me back. I was really starting to like science. His voice sounded like velvet, even for a 14 year old. I think. I spoke aloud as I asked, _

"_How old are you?" I couldn't help but blurt it out. I had a horrible habit of blurting things out whether I wanted to or not._

_His eyebrows rose at the random question. It was adorable. Hold up! _Adorable??_ Dear god, Bella, you're developing a crush. _

No I'm not.

_Yes you are._

Oh great, now I'm battling with my conscious.

_And losing._

Shut up!

"_Uhh. Kind of random, but I'm 14. What about you?" He replied. I noticed that that beautiful lopsided grin never left his face._

"_I'm 13, oldie. Anyways, how long have you been playing the piano?" I teased. I think this teasing was quickly becoming flirting. My inner 5 year old was jumping up and down while giggling like an idiot. I hope he couldn't tell that I was freakin ecstatic._

"_A few years. Since I was 7, actually. Do you play anything?" He was really good at redirecting the subject._

_I ain't falling for it, oldie._

"_Guitar for 4 years, but back to you…..Do you have any siblings?" I asked. I'm actually quite proud of myself for being able to talk to him for so long._

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

And from there, our friendship bloomed. We experienced the rest of middle school, high school, and now we were gonna experience college together. He was going to Washington State as well, and me, Alice, and Edward (Much to Charlie's disappointment) were going to split the cost of the apartment.

We were originally gonna live in the dorms, but Rosalie's boyfriend convinced us other wise. Jasper and Rose were a year older than us, and Emmett a year older than Rose. He was a junior at UCLA, and he said that the dorms were a milestone in life that we shouldn't experience if we valued our happiness. Then again, splitting a room with a complete stranger and sharing a bathroom with 500 other girls never sounded that appealing to me in the first place. So, here I am with all of my stuff in boxes ready to start my life as a college student.

I was majoring in English Literature, Alice was majoring in Interior Design, and Edward in Photography. He really was a great photographer. Every time we would go to a special event, Edward's camera went with us. He even took pictures of nature at times. He probably took pictures of me the most. I wasn't one to brag, especially in my boring brown hair and brown eyes, but I did have a favorite.

* * *

_Edward and I were heading outside right before sunset so that he could take pictures of some natural beauty. I had just come home from a date with James and Alice probably on 10 pounds of makeup on me, so right when I got home, I headed for the bathroom to wash my second face off. I kept the clothes on, because they were really comfortable. I was wearing a green strapless dress that gathered at the waist that reached right above my knees _

_It was currently one of those rare, sunny, warm days in Forks, so I could just wear this into Edward's gigantic backyard without getting hypothermia or pneumonia. We went outside and just stared at each other for a minute before we busted out laughing._

"_What do you want to do?" Edward asked._

"_I don't know…What kind of pictures do you want to take? The trees, the actual sunset, or the pond?" I asked. _

"_I'll be right back. Don't move until I'm back, ok?" I nodded cautisly, curious as to what he needed to get._

_When he came back out he had his Ihome with his Ipod plugged in. I started laughing, realizing immediately what he wanted to do._

"_You want to dance? How are you gonna take pictures of yourself dancing?" I asked, still giggling from trying to imagine Edward doing this._

"_We are gonna dance in the Sunset, and I'll just set my camera to take a picture every 5 seconds. Now go stand over…There. The sunset will backlight us. I'm gonna play some music." He instructed. For once, I was actually excited about getting my picture taken. Soon, Claire De Lune was playing softly in the background as Edward approached me. I cocked my head and smiled._

"_May I have this dance, beautiful?" My heart fluttered as he bent down while reaching his hand out for me to take._

"_Yes." I didn't want to say anything too gushy, because that would be incredibly weird._

_We started dancing to the soft piano music while staring into his eyes. I could see the bright oranges and pinks of the sunset reflecting off of Edward's pale skin as we twirled effortlessly around the garden that his mother, Esme, spent so much time on. I could faintly hear the clicks that the camera was making because honestly, I felt like I was lost in time. All I could hear was our footsteps, my breathing, and all I could see were those dazzling green orbs that were staring right back at me. Edward was holding my hand up while the other was wrapped around my waist, while my hand was resting on his shoulder._

_ We were both smiling as we danced, and thank god I didn't fall, trip, or worse step on his feet. I really hope I didn't just jinx myself._

_ Damn. I spoke too soon._

_I tripped over a pebble, and we both went flying to the ground, thoroughly breaking me out of my Edward-induced high._

"_Argh!" Edward said before we hit the ground with a thud.I was straddling his waist and his arms were spread out. I tried to get up, but since part of my dress was stuck under his ass, all I could accomplish was wiggling in his lap. I immediately stopped when he groaned._

_Why did he sound like he was in pain? We only fell on grass, and surely I'm not that heavy. That's when I noticed the rock hard bulge under my pelvis. I tried to get up again, but he was still moaning. It turned me on, but I really had to get up before my will power crumbled._

"_Edward, can you lift your hips please?" I asked. He did as he was told, but it only caused him to press his bulge into me harder. We both groaned as I pulled out the part of my dress that was stuck under his ass._

_We quickly got up and just stood there, staring at each other until we both started laughing. I was still blushing, but I couldn't help but giggle at what we had just done,_

"_No more dancing for u. Ever." I said as I really started laughing. Just then, the wind started blowing, and Edward stopped breathing. I was laughing and my hair was blowing around me while I was being backlit by the sunset. Luckily, the camera seemed to get that particular picture as Edward murmured,_

"_Beautiful."_

_Once we packed everything up, we looked at our pictures. We finally settled on 10 out of about 100. I'd say that was impressive._

_One was of me smiling as Edward was approaching me, another of my hand in his as we were both smiling, 6 ones of us dancing, and two of me laughing with my hair blowing around me. All of these were backlit by the beautiful sunset._

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

I sighed as I remembered that day. Edward kept that picture in his room, and he let me keep a copy of the one of us dancing, and the one with my hair blowing around me. He labeled it 'Angel'. Really, he just did that because he didn't get me a gift for my birthday.

My phone started ringing with the song 'Pocketful of Sunshine', signaling that Alice was calling,

"Hi Alice!" I said cheerfully into the phone. Even I was shocked at how happy I sounded, but I just shrugged it off.

"Bella, why do you sound so hap-OMG DID YOU GET LAID?! -""

"ALICE SHUT UP!" I screamed into the phone, interrupting her babbling that was just reminding me that I was single. I guess she noticed how happy I sounded, too.

"What?" Alice asked innocently into the phone. Like she didn't know.

"No, Alice I did not get laid, I was just happy to pick up the phone, now what did you call for?" I said while shaking my head disapprovingly, although she couldn't see me. It was to be expected that she would do this sort of thing.

"Oh, right! Are you ready? I'm with Eddie boy over here-_Don't call me Eddie!_-Anyways, Ed_ward_ is already over here, so we wanted to know if you were ready so that we can pick you up," Alice said. I laughed at how Alice and Edward always sounded like they were brother and sister with their fighting.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready. See you in five?" I asked while getting a glass of water. Alice didn't live very far from me, and Edward lived right next door to Alice, so it wasn't surprising to have him over at Alice's' already.

Both decided to answer me at the same time with, "See ya in a bit, Bellie!"

I heard them arguing before Alice hung up. I groaned at their nickname for me. Edward gave it to me after I had just called him 'Eddie' and Alice 'Ali'. Edward hates his nickname, while Alice loves hers.

I'm on Edward's side when it comes to nicknames.

I got all of the stuff that I'd need other than the boxes, and waited for the familiar purr of Alice's Porsche. We decided on renting a U-Haul truck to carry all of our stuff. By 'our' I mean Alice. Edward and I only had two boxes of clothing and pictures and stuff while Alice decided to bring 20 boxes of her clothing, 1 box of her pictures, and 1 box of her sewing machine. We still had room in the truck, so Edward decided to use our money's worth of renting it and brought his baby grand piano along, also.

Since it was decided that I make dinner, and since we still had room in the truck somehow, I put my mixer and blender in a box. Heaven forbid Charlie even go _near_ a cooking utensil. That man can't cook even if his life depended on it.

That left us with Alice's 22 boxes, Edward's 2 boxes of clothing plus his box of sheet music, Edward's piano, my two boxes of clothing, and my box with my mixer in it.

I heard the purr of Alice's Porsche, and got up to open the door. I opened the door and found the U-Haul truck parked behind Alice's 'baby' in the driveway. Edward walked toward me, and stopped at the porch.

"Are you going to let me in or stand here ogling at my perfection?" He asked. I knew he was teasing because of the smirk on his face. I laughed and hit his arm, but that just encouraged him to flex his arms.

"Come in," I said, while walking in towards my boxes.

"Wow, Bella. Three whole boxes? I'm impressed." Edward said, continuing to tease me.

"Shut up, Cullen. Do you have all of your stuff loaded in the truck?" I asked.

"Yup. Are you _sure_ this is all of your stuff?" Edward asked while cocking an eyebrow

I never got why people expect me to have 500 hundred boxes just because I'm a girl. I was never one to wear makeup or curl my hair, and I almost always wore tee-shirts and some jeans. I couldn't even walk by Alice with baggy jeans without her yelling at me, so when I was asleep, Alice snuck into my house and replaced all of my jeans with tight skinny jeans. Surprisingly they were comfortable, so I didn't yell at Alice _too much_. The only other time I didn't wear jeans were special occasions and parties.

"Yes, Edward, this is all of my stuff. I'm not like Alice and her 20 boxes of clothing," I replied. Just then, Alice came in with two other men who I assumed were the truck drivers

"Hey! At least my clothes are _worth_ something! Anyways, Edward, Bella, these two men are Mike and Tyler. They are going to follow us to Seattle," Alice introduced.

I stuck my hand out for them to shake, but Edward stopped me. Instead, he stuck his hand out to shake. I couldn't help but notice Tyler and Mike's faces fall a little.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen. I assume Alice has already told you the address to _our_," Edward motioned between himself and me," apartment?"

Tyler shook his hand and replied, "No she hasn't."

"Well your service here is not required. I will drive the truck myself. You two men can leave now." Edward said.

Alice and I were confused as hell. Why did he want to drive the truck himself? And why did he leave out the fact that Alice was moving in with us as well?

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Tyler and Mike walked out the front door.

"Edward, what the hell was that? Are you kicking me out of our _shared_ apartment, and why do you want to drive that piece of crap?" Alice demanded. She obviously wasn't happy with what Edward had told the men.

"Well, ladies, if you haven't noticed by now, those two pigs were looking at you two like you were a piece if meat. Alice, I'm very glad that you didn't give them our address, or else we'd have some stalkers on our hands to take care of," Edward said.

I then noticed that Edward was glaring at the door they had just left through. I suppose he was right, but now we needed someone to drive the truck.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward explained," I'll drive the truck, and if you guys disagree, then Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, or even my father can drive it."

We agreed on Jasper, because none of us could handle Emmett and his appetite or his energy. Alice happily called Jasper while Edward and I loaded my boxes into the truck, which didn't take long since there were only three.

Alice came bouncing out saying that Jasper was coming in ten minutes. In the meantime, we talked about our apartment and how it was going to look. Since Alice was going into Interior Designing, we let her have reign of decorating. The walls were painted and we already bought our furniture, which was delivered last week.

My walls were a slightly dark blue. Other than my bed, I had a dark wood dresser, a shelf for my books, a desk for my laptop, and a huge mirror that was 4ft wide and 6 ft tall. Edward's room was a deep green, with some pieces of furniture as well. His Baby Grand was going to go in the living room to entertain guests. Alice's room was of course, bright pink with pale green stripes.

The living room was full of comforting tones of brown and gold. We had a TV, a brown couch, a single lounge chair in the corner next to the baby grand piano, and a coffee table in the middle. The carpet was going to be white, along with the bedrooms. The kitchen was a retro theme with very light blue walls, stainless steel appliances, and white cabinets. The bar in the kitchen was the only thing seperating it and the living room. It was also connected to the dining room, which had a round dark wood table with 6 matching chairs.

True to his word, Jasper arrived in ten minutes, and Alice, Edward, and I were on our way to our new apartment.

* * *

**I thought that I'd change it to Rated M just in case....*Wiggles eyebrows* **

**But anyways.... i know the prologue was very dramatic, but it's right in the middle of an argument, so it was supposed to be dramatic..**

**I hope you guys check out my other story 'The Wrong Crowd' also!!  
**

**Review please!!**

**-Hang**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse*  
**


End file.
